What's love, Sesshomaru sama?
by Naoko2
Summary: A peaceful day turns to nightmare for Sesshomaru when Rin ask this question...CHAP4 UP! Rin asks THE question!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. This is the art of Rumiko Takahashi, thanks to her to make us dream all!!

**What's love, Sesshomaru-sama?**

****

What a peaceful day.

The weather was good, his territory empty of any other youkai, his filthy hanyou brother was miles away, Jaken wasn't bothering him and Rin was quiet.

Sesshomaru authorized himself a small sigh of contentment. He liked days like that.

Wait a minute…Rin was quiet?

He looked at the little girl. She was deep in her thoughts on the back of Ah-Un.

Oh-oh.

That only means one thing: she was going to ask an unanswered question again.

Sesshomaru sighed again. Youkai or humans, pups always passed a phase when they want to know the how and the why of everything. 

And when he says everything he means _everything_.

He closed his eyes. Questions of the last days came back to his memory.

"Sesshomaru-sama, why does the sky is blue?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, why does Rin have brown eyes and you have yellow ones?"

"Sesshomaru-sama, is there something after the sea? If not, where all the water go?"

Jaken was nearly crazy and he wasn't sure he will last long. At least, she hasn't asked yet about how babies are created or any other stuff like that.

The only thought of having to answer this question sent a shiver of unease down his spine.

Maybe today she'll stay quiet…? It'll be too good to be true.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

It WAS too good to be true.

"Yes, Rin?"

Jaken was holding his breath. What foolish question was she about to ask?

"What's love, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Oh no, not this one.

"AAAAAAAAAHHH STUPID CHILD!!! STOP ASKING USELESS QUESTIONS!!! YOU ARE BOTHERING SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!"

"But Jaken-sama, I _want_ to know!!"

Not a peaceful day anymore.

"AAH BAKA BAKA BAKA!! YOU'RE DRIVING US CRAZY!! WE'LL BE SO MUCH BETTER WITHOUT YOU!!!"

 That was enough.

"Jaken. Cut it out."

"H…hai Sesshomaru-sama."

There they were, looking at each other like the worst enemies. 

Another sigh.

"Rin."

"Hai!"

"Why do you want to know so much what love is?"

"Hmm… (she frowned, considering the question). Remember when we last go to a village? Rin saw a boy and a girl. The boy said "I love you" to the girl and the girl blushed and said "I love you too" and they looked happy and kissed each other. But what love is, Sesshomaru-sama?"

So THAT was the reason. Damn humans. And after people ask him why he hates them.

Right now he didn't only hate them. He wanted to kill them all (except Rin of course). Especially the silly boy and girl Rin saw. Without them he will not be obligated to answer embarrassing questions.

What if he doesn't answer?

He looked at Rin. She was looking at him with expecting and faithful eyes, fully believing that he was the Incarnated Knowledge.

Wasn't he?

"Love is silly and love is a weakness, Rin".

Jaken nodded in approval.

"But what love IS, Sesshomaru-sama?"

Kami.

How can he says that without looking ridiculous?

Ha…he knew.

"HUMANS believe that love is a great feeling."

"Hmm."

"From what I know for them it means wanting to pass the rest of your life with somebody and caring for this person."

No need to tackle the subject of mating now. She was too young and he was already suffering sufficiently.

"It sounds like friendship."

Let her believe that.

Silence. Sesshomaru and Jaken relaxed. It was over.

"And what about the kiss?"

Argh. He was going to have an headache.

"BAKAAA RIN SHUT UP!!!!"

"Jaken?"

"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama."

"The person you love is the only one you can kiss".

"Oh! And how do you know who this person is, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"The person you love is the person you like most".

Sesshomaru was proud of himself. Rin had her answers and he still had his dignity. He was a good educator. 

"So Rin love Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama is Rin's weakness?"

He had a headache now.

"AAAACK!!"

"Jaken-sama? Daijobu?"

Poor Jaken. He had fainted, victim of a heart attack.

Sesshomaru throw a small rock on him.

"Get up Jaken."

"Sesshomaru-sama!!! This girl is going to KILL me with her STUPID QUESTIONS!!!"

Not only you, he thought.

"Enough questions for today, Rin"

"Hai."

Both Jaken and Sesshomaru sighed in relief. 

"But Sesshomaru-sama? Does that mean I can kiss you?"

It was going to be a long day.

-OWARI-

Hi, is Naoko2^_^. How do you find this one? Please write and review, and tell me if you want a sequel…it could be fun listening to Sesshomaru explaining why Rin can't love him and contradicting himself…muahahaha. (I love to torture him, gomen). You can also send me questions that you want Rin to ask him :D Anyway, hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Jaken vs Rin

WOA! Thank you, all of you, for your wonderful suggestions! (tears of jow---I have fans!!!) By the way, you guys are EVIL…Poor Sesshie, you want to kill him!! :D But I'm actually trying to create that part…maybe in chapter 3 or 4…it will be the death of Sesshie (evil laugh like Shao Kahn in MK). Anyway, here with chapter 2! In this one Rin doesn't ask so many questions…but that's the calm before the storm:D

****

**What's love, Sesshoumaru-sama?**

**Chapter 2: Jaken vs Rin**

****

What a peaceful evening.

Well, not _so peaceful._

Sesshoumaru looked down at the little girl nuzzled in his fluff, loudly snoring. Since she had decided that she *loved* him, she had somehow concluded that it was her *right* to sleep beside him.

And walk beside him.

And eat beside him.

And give him cute little names.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes at the thought. Really, he needed to put a term to this; otherwise he will lose his dignity and credibility and…

"ZZZZZZZ!!!"

She _really snored loudly._

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!!!"

Sesshomaru grabbed the ugly toad by the throat and squeezed it until he looked like a dead chicken, while turning his follower's head into Rin direction.

"Jaken what Rin is doing now?"

" 'es 'eeping 'y 'ord"

"Perfectly right. So what do you do then?"

"'I 'ut 'up."

"Good."

Sesshoumaru opened his hand and let the ugly breathless thing fall on the ground. Not that he cared THAT much about Rin's sleep: it was just that she wasn't asking, or thinking about silly questions during this time.

It was paradise time. He will not let anybody ruins it.

He looked at Rin. She was wriggling in his fluff, like she was about to…

"Ohayo my Sesshou-sama that I love more than the sun!!!"

…wake up.

End of paradise.

"Jaken?"

"Y…yes milord?"

"Go see in the woods if you're there."

"H..hai milord, I'm sure I'll find me."

While Jaken was running, Sesshoumaru gave back his attention to Rin. She was rubbing her little eyes. Then she looked at him with a big shiny smile.

There it was.

"smaaaackkk"

Big great dribbling kiss.

Followed by number 2:

Big great suffocating hug.

And number 3:

"I love you my Sesshou-sama!!"

Seems like was the perfect time.

"Rin."

"Hai Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You cannot love me."

Rin'eyes became full of tears. 

"Why can't I love my Sesshou-sama? You don't want me to love you? …sniff… sniiiifffff…snifffffffff"

No, oh nonono. Not tears. 

"It's not that Rin."

Instantly her mood lightens. Women are so manipulative, at such a young age…

"Then whyyyy?"

Puppy eyes. 

He can't handle those.

Quick, quick…

"Go ask Jaken."

"Hai!"

Sesshoumaru thanked the gods. A moment of peace!!

*****************

It was worse than anything he could have imagined.

Tired of the fight that he was hearing, Sesshoumaru went to the place where Jaken and Rin were.

"NO YOU CAN'T LOVE SESSHOUMARU-SAMA, BAKA GIRL!!!"

"WHYYYYYYYY???"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHAT??"

"BECAUSE….BECAUSE I LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU!!"

"NO THAT'S NOT TRUE!!"

"YES IT IS!"

"SESSHOUMARU-SAMA LOVES ME MORE THAN YOU!!!"

"PROOVE IT, BAKA RIN!!!"

"HE DOESN'T THROW ROCKS AT ME!!! LIKE THIS!!!"

She threw rocks at him like crazy.

That was enough.

"Rin, Jaken."

"Sesshoumaru-sama that girls is so stupid and…"  
  


"Jaken."

"Hai milord?"

"You're stupid. Rin?"

She was looking at her feet.

"Gomen-nasai Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Sesshoumaru felt the beginning of a headache. Definitely his killer wouldn't be Naraku or Inu Yasha or any of these loosers, but his own followers.

"Rin?"

"Hai?"

"Remind me to teach you how to throw rocks correctly."

******************

Reviews please^_^


	3. Bath time

Never had I thought that I will get so many reviews for only two chapters. O_O. I'm so happy!

Thanks to : Wakadori Eamen, Cookie 6, lord soujiro, Vorsith (thanks for your suggestions^_^), Shippo-kun, Mage of Darkness (you're the best^_^) Venus Smurf, Misao CG and duckknight. For you, here's chapter 3!

**What's Love, Sesshoumaru sama?**

**Chapter 3: ****Bath**** Time**

****

What a peaceful…Hey, wait a minute, what was he saying? It was NOT peaceful AT ALL.

Rin was happily splashing in the water, her wet hair making her look like Medusa. (A/N so just imagine Sesshie…^_^)

-Jaken-samaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Come play with Riiiiiiiin!!!

-IN YOUR DREAMS, BAKA GIRL!!! Like I…

Suddenly thinking about his life, he looked at Sesshoumaru. Surely his master wasn't that cruel to…

A small smirk appeared on Sesshoumaru's lips.

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!PLEASE, NOOOO!!!

-Jaaakeeeen?

He was looking at his claws, rubbing them on his armour. His master was ENJOYING this, that he could tell.

Jaken sighed. Make a fool of him or lose another ten years of his life?

Slowly, he undressed and went into the water.

-BOO, JAKEN-SAMA!! screamed Medusa, popping out of the water.

-AAAAAAAAAAACK!

Another heart attack.

Rin turned to Sesshoumaru, a worried look on her face.

-Jump on him a few times, Rin.

So Rin did. As expected, Jaken came back to life quickly.

-AAAAAAAH CRAZY GIRL YOU WANT TO KILL ME! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS!!

-Jaaaakeeeen?

Jaken looked at his Lord. Even though he hided his face, he knew. He WAS smiling.

-Say, Jaken-sama, your body is funny.

-WHAT?

-What exactly are you, Jaken-sama?

-I'M A YOUKAI, BAKA!!! MIGHTY, INVINCIBLE, GLO-

-You look more like a frog. A big frog. Are you?

 Jaken's jaw was dropping.

-…some kind of pet frog?

-Sess…Sesshomaru-sama...pleaded Jaken.

But Sesshoumaru just looked at him with sparkles in his eyes.

That was so funny :D

Rin leaved Jaken to his astonishment state and turned to Sesshoumaru.

-Sesshoumaru-samaaaa! Can you come play with Rin….please?

Sesshooumaru coughed and Jaken cannot help to show a devilish grin.

-Err…no.

-Whyy?

-Not this time.

-Why?

-Because.

-Another time?

-We'll see.

-Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't want to bathe now?

-That's it.

-But Rin hasn't seen you bathe for months…and Sesshoumaru-sama keeps repeating that it's good to bathe often, even if you don't want to. For the health, she added with a "you-know-I'm-right-so-surrender" look.

Sesshoumaru's eyes practically popped out of his head.

1) She trapped him!!

2)  Rin was imitating HIS manners!!

-MUAHAHAGNARKGNARKGNARK!!!(Jaken triumphing sound)

-Jakeeen?

-I'M SORRY, MILORD!! I-

PUNCH

…and so Jaken flew to India.

Sesshoumaru kneeled down in front of Rin, a serious look on his face.

-You're right, young lady. I should bathe soon.

She smiled.

-…but you have already bathed enough for today.

He pointed her skin, all shrivelled.

-Dry yourself.

-Hai!

She jumped out of the water and grabbed his fluff, using it as a towel. Sesshoumaru frowned.

-Hey!

-Sesshoumaru-sama's fluffy thing is so soft! Rin likes it.

Thinking, she added:

-But I love my Sesshou-sama more.

What can you answer to that?

She dried her hair frantically: that make her look like she just had an electric shock. With his fluff wrapped around her neck, like a boa, she only misses the sunglasses to look like some strange rockstar.

-And now that Jaken is gone, we're alone together! Isn't it great?

Oh, no.

****************************

There! End of chapter3!!!

Tell me if you think that Sesshoumaru's turning too OOC. Or do you like him like that?^_^

Please send me suggestions, and of course, please review!!!


	4. THE question

I know what you're expecting.

You want me to begin with "What a peaceful…" and then read with sadist pleasure how bad, horrific and most of all, UN-peaceful the situation really is:D

Well, not this time^_^ For it IS (unbelievable but true!) peaceful!!!

…not for so long though…(evil grin)…ready Sesshou-dear?

Sesshoumaru (tiny voice): noOOooO—OoOooOO!!! Please, I'll do whatever you want! But not _this_ chapter!! Out there, HELP ME!!!

As you can see, he's really enthusiastic!! Let's not make him wait longer!!! ON WITH THE STORY!!!

(background) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAARRgg….!!

**What's Love, Sesshoumaru-sama?**

**Chapter 4: ****Hot Springs****, Babies and other Troubles…**

****

Hot springs.

The gift from Heaven.

The only thing on earth able to relax Sesshoumaru from his very stressed life. And the surroundings sounds…calm…zen…very peaceful…the chirping of the birds…the waterfall…child's footsteps running to him…bubbles popping at the surface of the water…

CHILD'S FOOTSTEPS RUNNING TO HIM??

"'coming, Sesshou-sama!! Watch out!!!"

ssssssssSSSSSSSSSSSSPLAAAAAAAAASHHHHhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!

Rin has just humped bomb-style in the hot spring, making the area all soaking wet and Sesshoumaru look like Medusa (sorry couldn't resist:D)

-Very funny, Rin.

But she wasn't listening. Floating on the back, swimming slowly by moving her legs, Rin was in the middle of a magisterial imitation of a wheal, expulsing water from her mouth as high as she could.:D

That's when Sesshoumaru remembered that they were both naked and he couldn't get out of the water without showing Rin all from his perfect, godlike, and (most of all) GROWNUP **MALE body.**

And if she goes out first…she'll wait for him…

…how does he get trapped in this embarrassing situation?...

-Sesshoumaru-sama? Are you ok? You look a little…tensed.

He was as white as a sheet, in fact.

-I'm ok, Rin. Perfectly ok. (strangled voice).

-Sure? Do you want Rin to rub your back?

-_NOOOOO!!...er…hmm…I mean...no Rin, thank you, said Sesshoumaru, regaining his high aristocratic tone._

His heart has just skipped a beat. Why did he deserve *this*?

-Can Rin ask a question then?

He has a bad feeling about this.

-(sigh)…yes Rin…you CAN…but…

-Where do babies come from?

In this very moment, Sesshoumaru was regretting that Naraku hasn't completely absorbed him. All that was InuYasha's fault…that brat…

-Sesshoumaru-sama?

-Well…when a girl and a boy gets older…sometimes…_something_ happens and…

-What "something"? Be clear!

*******

Meanwhile, in India…

-SESSHOUMARU-SAMA!!! WHERE ARE YOU??!!

*******

Back to the hot, very hot, every second passing more hot water…

-They…hug…tightly…and nine months later the girl has a baby…

-It's that simple? COOL!! So we can have a baby too, Sesshoumaru-sama? How tightly has Rin to hug you?

She swam to him, placing her feets on his thighs and hugged him, chest on chest.

-Like this?

Panic was rising.

-Well…not…exactly…Rin don't move your feet please…

She could hurt him _very_ bad…and ask after **what she had hit…the only thought makes him want to commits suicide.**

-More tighter? Like this?

Her feet moved closer.

If InuYasha has showed up Sesshoumaru would have ran to him screaming "YES! PLEASE FINISH ME!!!"

Suddenly he has an idea.

-Hold very tightly Rin and close your eyes. Don't open them until I tell you to.

Sesshoumaru get out of the water, Rin clutched to his neck. He quickly covered himself and put his arm under Rin's back to prevent her to fall.

Out of danger, both senses. Ouffff…

-You can open your eyes now.

-Does it worked?

-I'm afraid not.

-Why?

-You're still too young.

-Ooo…(she looked a little bit disappointed, then quickly brightens up) Will Rin be old enough tomorrow?

-Maybe, Rin, maybe.

Peace, just peace, for heaven's sake…

-Rin is happy!

-I know.

-Really? How?

-You're always happy.

-You should be too, Sesshoumaru-sama. It's good for the health.

-Depends on which one's health you're talking about…

-Eh?

-Nevermind. Let's go, Rin.

-Yes sir!! Where are we going?

-To India!!

******************

What will happen? Will Sesshoumaru and Rin find Jaken? How cruel will I make their journey?:D

Please! It's my birthday today!! I'm turning 18!! Be nice and send me a lot of reviews to make me happy!!!^_^

Sesshoumaru: NOOOO!! DON'T!!! (squash his face in your computer screen) THE MORE YOU REVIEW, THE MORE SADIST SHE BECOMES!!! HAVE PITY!!!

Rin: Rin loves you Sesshou-sama!!

Sesshoumaru: I know, Rin, I KNOW!!!

******************

-Reviews Responses-

Legendary Kijin Angel: Kijin looks so kawaiii!!! Yes!! I feel special!!^_^ Thank you!! 

Lady Raebef: (have tears in her eyes) WAA I'M your first fav story and author!! I'm feeling like a goddess!!! (hugs you) Hope you enjoyed!!

Kit Airiden: @_@ That thing you did when you were young…does have make them feel REALLY uncomfortable…muahahaha…should use this…(evil glare at Sesshoumaru) :D Yes he'll go crazy…believe me…^_^

Serpentilewitch: I use the idea in this chapter (well…not exactly but…^_^) Did I send a e-mail to you? I don't remember@_@ If I didn't, just tell me…Glad you enjoy, I have also a good time writing this…^_^

MageofDarkness: Please warn me if he become TOO OOC!!...anyway I feel like I'm writing anything…plain non-sense…but it's funny, and people appreciate! Come into my world…^_^

Thanks also to:

Aikyo-chan

Drykan Mistress

KrysofDeath

Dilanda

K

Cookie 6

Shippo-kun

See you all in next chapter! Jaa!^_^


End file.
